mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Omake:(Extra) Special Moves Report
OMAKE:(EXTRA) SPECIAL MOVES REPORT CHAPTER 28.5 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Tsubaki-Sensei's Special Moves Report Ladies and Gentlemen ! I am Tsubaki-Sensei, leading the investigation on Urabe Mikoto, my mysterious girlfriend x. To celebrate the release of Volume 4 of Mysterious Girlfriend X, I've come to reveal what has never been revealed before ! I will now present you my report on MGX's special moves !!! Urabe's Most Unusual and Special Feature is the ability to Drool Bond. However, Urabe has six special techniques: They are---Ta Da!--- Special Move 1 * Special Move 1: "Panty Scissors" *Mysterious Girlfriend X's signature move is her panty scissors ! More devastating that Ultraseven's 'Eye Slugger' or Mazinger Z's 'Rocket Punch' ! Panty Scissors slice their way to the top of the list ! Upon unveiling her scissors, she skillfully spins them around the tips of her fingers. Such move can be likened to the cowboy's slinging antics that appear in western movies. Her scissors are almost always tucked inside her panties. ( Manga Chapter 1/Anime Episode 2 ) In Manga Chapters 1, 2, and 11, she dices some signs, and in Manga Chapter 26, she makes confetti out of some erotic magazines. They were just too indecent to not be cut. In Manga Chapter 26, she performed her lethal move with both hands ! Two pairs of scissors equal twice the destructive power ! Maybe she felt like Goeman from Lupan III, whose famous phrase reads, " Again I have cut a worthless object ". Maybe she was whispering that phrase inside her heart ! Urabe usually wears white panties, but in Manga Chapter 11, she was sporting some dark-colored ones, well as a black garter belt and black stockings. In Manga Chapter 14, she had a fan tucked next to her scissors. It seems that she likes to carry other things besides her scissors. Special Move 2 * Special Move 2: "Mysterious Burst of Laughter". *The first time that Urabe uses her laughter is in Manga Chapter 0, when the 'voice' or premonition tells her that Tsubaki will be the first person to take her virginity and have sex with her. It is performed by laughing really loud, regardless of the location. It was done in Manga Chapter 0 in the middle of afternoon class, which scares her classmates and discourages them from approaching her. teacher inquires as to why Urabe is laughing in such a manner, but she only says that the reason is private. The Burst of Laughter is considered to be an attack with a very long range ! Special Move 3 * Special Move 3: "Urabe's Instant-Death Look". *The stare that Urabe will regularly use to disarm or dissuade Tsubaki. Her keen look causes as well as her enemies to flinch and momentarily freezes them. Such sharp eyes are also known as " Medusa's Gaze ". It is usually given just moments before a 'Panty Scissors' attack. ( Manga Chapter 24 ) Special Move 4 * Special Move 4: "Urabe's Tornado". *Urabe will spin on the spot, like how a female ice skater spins in one place on the ice. surmises it is used to concentrate the feelings in her drool, however he does not think that she does it solely when angry, or before unleashing a scissor attack. First used in Manga Chapter 3/Anime Episode 3. After spinning around at a high velocity, she makes the subject taste her drool. Spinning at such high velocity, centrifugal force generated causes her skirt to move upward and outward, such that you can almost see her panties ! tastes such drool will have, many other things, wonderful dreams that very night ! Special Move 5 * Special Move 5: "Urabe's Drool". *The mysterious drool that Urabe produces. Her drool is, in fact, her saliva. It is used as a means to transmit emotional sensations, as well asat times, physical ones. drool seems to come in three forms, the 'usual' dose for everyday use ( shown in almost every Manga Chapter and Anime Episode as the Daily Drool Routine ), a concentrated version used for emphasis ( Manga Chapter 0.5 & Chapter 3 ), and an 'enhanced' dose, the most powerful of all, that occurs when she is naked ( Manga Chapter 1/Anime Episode 2 ), or produced when she is in an alternate stimulated form, such as wearing glasses ( Manga Chapter 0.5 ), or not having on any underwear ( Manga Chapter 4/Anime Episode 3 ). It seems that such drool times has a sweet flavorindicating that something intimate or very outstanding has occurred. (Manga Chapter 10). Urabe finds that Oka's drool can also be very sweet, indicating that Oka has done something very intimate or unusual, usually its done with Ueno. If Tsubski, a male, who has tasted this drool, goes too long without tasting it again, he will suffer withdrawal symptoms. " 'Tis a foul elixir ! ", Tsubaki. Special Move 6 * Special Move 6: "Drool Spout". *The name for when Urabe is overflowing with drool. It is done by discharging large quantities of drool, thus, scaring those who witness it. This secret technique is Urabe's most powerful move. it can also occur when she is made extremely happy, as in Manga Chapter 0/Anime Episode 1. So much of her drool is produced, that she seems to be vomiting. In Manga Chapter 0, she did it right after accepting Tsubaki's love confession. As expected, he was almost scared to death ! In the OAV ( Episode 14 ), Urabe uses the Drool Spout to cause a large amount of drool to descend onto a rope-like string, so as to indicate to Tsubaki which string to pull, effecting a rescue of Urabe. Epilogue The Special Moves Manga Chapter continues--- Tsubaki is speaking . . . . " So, ladies and gentlemen, what do you think of my report ? From now on, I do not know what new moves my mysterious girlfriend x will perform over the course of the story. But rest assured, for I will continue my research ! So you are all only too welcome to read my next report in the following vol . . . . " Urabe interrupts . . . . " Tsubaki-kun, I think you've said too much . . . . My attack is not called 'panty scissors'. It doesn't have a name. I never gave it a particular name. " Tsubaki shouts . . . . " THAT'S NOT RIGHT, URABE !! EVERY SECRET MOVE MUST HAVE A NAME ! ALL THE SPECIAL MOVES HAVE COOL NAMES !! AND IF POSSIBLE, YOU'VE GOT TO GIVE THEM NAMES THAT ARE CATCHY AND EASY TO REMEMBER ! I'm going to tell you what I think your powerful move should be called ! " ( Tsubaki whispers something into Urabe's ear, with the following result . . . . ) The chapter is presented as a bit of humour, so the names and explanations are to be taken as a bit of a joke. Playing in the Snow Category:Chapters